


Ownership.

by Nebulain



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulain/pseuds/Nebulain
Summary: Takes place after the end, where Tom has been captured by Tord and is a soldier, but also something more to Tord.Tom gets dragged through a lot by Tord, such as humiliation and pain.Y'know the shenanigans.





	Ownership.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know, this was just an idea that had been in my head for a while so I decided to finally bring it to fruition.  
> My first work as well, so that's pretty neat. I don't write smut really, so this was just a stab at it. I'm probably gonna take a cold shower after this, very ashamed. Hope you enjoyed, probably not going to continue this.
> 
> Edit: https://ibb.co/M9FhnCb  
>  So, I decided to make a small drawing to show how Tom looks in this. Or atleast, my version of Tom. Yeah. Not gonna do one for Tord, just,, imagine a tall (6'5) buff norwegian dude. yeah.

An object. That's all Tom was to Tord. Just a pet, and Tom couldn't break free from his control. Tord was now known as the Red Leader, and was a sign of power and respect. After the war, the Red Army had control of almost all of Britain, and Tom was one of Tord's most favored soldiers. That didn't mean he liked Tord, however. God if he still hated him.

Tom had just woken up with immediate discomfort, for no apparent reason. He tugged at the collar clasped tightly around his neck, with Tords name on it, he was indeed property to Tord. He also had a tracking chip inside of his neck, as if the collar didn't already show enough how he belonged to Tord. Oh, but how Tord loved to flaunt off this fact. He hated his fucking collar, his life, job, *Tord*. He felt a discomfort under his skin, occupying all of his body. 

After a shower, and finally fully waking up he lazily slid his goggles on. He was expecting to do his usual daily duties, however, this time he was greeted by a knock at his door and when he opened he was surprised to see Patryck standing at his door frame. "Yes, Lieutenant?" He said to man in the most composed tone he could muster. "Red Lead-"He stopped for a bit, eying Tom down, making Tom slightly uncomfortable. "Red Leader wants you to report to his office". Patryck replied before saluting and leaving.

Fuck. There was always immense fear when he had to go to Tord's office, as he had been beaten beyond knowing and also fucked beyond knowing in there. His heat today did not make it any better. He wanted to comfort it a little but he knew he didn't have time as he couldn't anger the man he feared as much as he hated.

He awkwardly made his way to Red Leaders office, put in the code, and entered. "Is there a reason you called, sir?"  
"Ah, Tom! Finally." He said in a patronizing way. Making his way out of his chair and striding towards me he tugged my collar up and our eyes locked. "I assume you know what today is." He shivered. "Yes, Red Leader." Tom's scent was tugging at Tord and oh how Tord wanted a bite.

"Bend over the desk." Tord ordered coldly.

Tom obediently followed, knowing there would be consequences for not immediately doing as he said. As he arched over the desk, Tord marched over to in front of him. He dug hastily inside of his pockets, pulling out a shiny blue leash that he clinked to Tom's collar. Satisfied, he walked behind the desk and started to completely strip Tom from top to bottom. Once his entire body was out in the open, his round ass was revealed. The taller Norwegian grinned and unzipped his pants, revealing his own, already hard cock.

Lining his cock up to the entrance, he bent over and whispered in the eyeless man's ears "You'll never be anything more than a pet" in such a cruel, sadistic way. Slamming inside of Tom, he earned a loud, fruitless scream from the Brit. Tord was smoothly keeping up the pace, repetitively ramming into Tom's hole.

"Kyn- Agh, Aah," Tom moaned in succession. Despite how pleasured Tom sounded, which he genuinely was, tears leaked from his eyes.

Since Tord was familiar with every single crevice of Tom's body, he knew exactly where to hit to earn the loudest yells and shouts from Tom, keeping this up until Tom released onto Tord's desk. 

Tord clicked his teeth in a disdaining way, making Tom feel below him, which is exactly what Tord enjoyed oh so much. Tord felt a heat in his stomach that began to build up, and as he pulled Tom's legs back even further, he came his thick fluid all inside the brit's hole while letting out a loud moan. Tom winced and let out a wail as well.

Tom, shaking, got off of the desk and crawling over to where his previously discarded clothes lie. Once finished putting them on, Tord grabbed his leash with no hesitance, yanking it upwards for Tom to get up. Standing up, Tord, still pulling Tom by leash, walked outside of his office and towards Tom's room. Pure embarrassment filled Tom, causing a red undertone to appear on him. Once Tord escorted, or lead Tord shut the door on Tom once Tom was in the room. 

Tom fell on the bed, curled up, and sobbed unfeigned cries which he tried to silence but to no avail.


End file.
